


Something So Strong

by LilyK



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 09:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13587342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyK/pseuds/LilyK
Summary: Starsky's love for Hutch is strong.





	Something So Strong

[Something So Strong](https://vimeo.com/54323121) from [bodie_doyle](https://vimeo.com/theprofessionals) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

**Author's Note:**

> I admit I would rip this one apart and redo it but hey, it is what it is. :) Still love this music. *bg*


End file.
